You're won't be alone
by maxisst
Summary: Sanji got into Grand Line University and shared a room with a green haired man. He was annoying and a good for nothing is what Sanji thought at first. Constantly plagued by nightmares, Sanji starts to doubt himself. After a certain marimo's attempt to help Sanji, Sanji starts falling for him without realising.
1. Chapter 1

Sanji flopped onto bed. After a hard day of moving all his stuff to his dorm, it was time he got some well deserved rest. He got into Grand Line University. This was a dream for most people. But not him. This was reality. He could perfect my cooking and hit on all the woman in the world! Oh, and find All Blue, of course. That was important.

There was still a few days left until school officially starts, and he wanted to go out with a bang.

"I didn't think I'd meet such a beauty right in front of my eyes. Mademoiselle, I-"

"Eggplant, you're at it again?"

Sanji didn't bother to look behind him. His blood boiled with anger as the lady walked away.

"Crap geezer. Can't you tell I'm busy? Fuck off. I'm done moving all my stuff to dorm, so just go back to Baratie or something."

Sanji stormed off. He returned to his dorm, only to find someone there already.

Must be his roommate.

"Hi! You must be my roommate..."

He found the peace and harmony completely obliterated with clothes everywhere, empty boxes and my apparent roommate knocked out on HIS bed.

"What the fuck? I was gone for two minutes! How can someone make such a huge mess already?"

Suddenly my roommate started snoring. Loudly.

"Kinda personal, but it's time for your wake up call."

Sanji lifted his leg up and smacked it straight into his roommate's head. The roommate sprang up, rubbed his forehead, not even taking a second to look at me before collapsing back in bed.

This guy...

He did the exact same thing, except he didn't leave any mercy. The guy sprang up again, and finally looked at me with tired eyes. There was even a large bump on his forehead now.

"Can you deal with this later? I need to get my sleep..."

This stuck a nerve. But before he can kick his roommate to space, there was a knock on the door. Sanji grumbled some curses under his breathe and opened the door.

"Hi! Is Zoro here?"

A raven haired boy with a strawhat asked. He had big brown glossy eyes, along with a scar under his left eye.

Zoro?

He opened the door a little wider, letting the stranger take a look at his roommate to make sure if it was 'Zoro'. The boy took it as hint to waltz into his dorm though. Stepping over the clothes and papers on the floor, he made his way to the sleeping ugly. Who has green hair anyway?

"ZOOOOORRROOOO!!!!"

The boy yelled directly in Zoro's ears. Zoro immediately sat up in bed with a look of surprise. He looked at the boy in clear annoyance and massaged his temples.

"Jesus fucking Christ Luffy. Can you not do that?"

Luffy flashed a grin at him.

"Nami told me to get you. She said you picked up someone's else's stuff because you got lost."

Zoro broke out in a cold sweat and took a glance at the living room, ignoring Sanji and fell limp back on my bed.

"I swear...the walls move on their own."

"Come on Zoro! We'll be late! Nami is going to kick our asses!"

They both shuddered at the metion of Nami. Zoro ruffled Luffy's hair and smiled.

"Alright then. You're gonna have to help me pack all this okay?"

Luffy nodded enthusiastically. While Sanji just looked at this whole thing unfold. Suddenly, I hear a stomach growling.

"Zoro... I'm hungry!"

"You're gonna get meat later. Just help me now!"

Luffy pouted and packed things at a much slower pace. Sanji sighed and went to the kitchen. As much as those guys were annoying him, he simply couldn't ignore any hungry people. He knew what it feels like to starve. He opened the pantry to see what he could whip up.

Luffy's nose perked up as soon as he smelled food and his mouth watered like crazy. Soon, a plate of French Toast topped with mixed berries was placed in front of him.

"Woooow! You're a cook? You have to join our crew!"

"Crew? Of what kind?"

"A pirate crew!"

Luffy said while shovelling down the French Toast. Wait. A pirate crew? Pirates don't even exist anymore! Just how old is this kid?

"And why a pirate crew? I may ask?"

After swallowing a huge bite of French Toast, Luffy's expression turned serious as he took off his strawhat and looked deeply at it.

"It's...a promise. For a man."

Holy shit. Sanji thought. He honestly couldn't tell if this Luffy guy was serious or not. Pirates? In this day and age? But does that mean the guy Luffy promised, was also a pirate? Who in the right mind would promise anyone to be a pirate?

"I don't think I need to know more. Anyway I refuse."

"Whattt? No way! I refuse your refusal!"

"There's no way you back out now. Luffy always gets his way." The moss head cut in.

Luffy licked the plate while pouting. Is that even possible? Sanji tore the plate away from him and entered the kitchen. God he had gotten stuck with a band of idiots. At least the Luffy guy probably is the moss head's younger brother or something. No way he is-

"Zoro, everyone is going to my dorm for a party today! You interested?"

"Only if there's booze."

Sanji thought process was cut short when he accidentally eavesdropped on those morons. His dorm? Does that mean they're in the same school? Sanji nearly dropped the plate when he made this realization.

"There's no way you back out now. Luffy always gets his way."

He's gonna be lumped together with a glutton and a swamp noggin for the whole rest of the school year. Sanji knew from the glint from Luffy's eyes that he was a guy that would seize his chance whenever he saw one. He didn't want to join their little 'pirate crew'. But at the same time, he didn't want to be alone. Sanji walked back out. Maybe he could talk his way out, or beat his way out. He was more than capable of a fighter.

"Hey! You!"

Sanji rolled his eyes. He didn't really want to give his name, so when school started Luffy would have nothing to refer him to. Then he could lower the risk of having to join their crew if they ran into each other. Fuck, if he was gonna have to join they though without a name, they would probably give him a nickname. Then his reputation would be ruined! All the ladies would laugh at him!

"Sanji."

"Sanji! Join our crew!"

"Can't you find someone else? I'm sure there's tons of people willing to join you."

"Exactly Luffy. Why should we allow someone who's eyebrow looks as messed up as it is?"

"Look who's talking, you look like a walking lawn!"

"You look like a curly duck!"

"Marimo!"

"Dartboard brow!"

"Swamp head!"

"Blondie!"

"Grass for brains!"

"Garbage cook!"

Luffy sat aside them, clutching his stomach while laughing hysterically. Zoro walked away, being the one to break their heated argument with a 'che.' Sanji felt anger radiate his very being. There wasn't anyone that pissed him off more than that stupid marimo. Which was quite rare, seeing that Sanji has his fair share of dumb and annoying customers. But something about that annoyingly bright green hair and attitude aggravated him. He was a stupid, idiotic, smelt like sweat, looked like a Christmas tree... After standing there mentally listing very fault of the marimo to himself, he noticed the moving grass head was gone, along with the mess he made. Leaving just Luffy.

"Sanji. You like Zoro don't you? Why don't you join us?"

"Fuck if I will. How many people are in your little crew anyway?"

Luffy put his hands right in front of him and started counting.

"One is Zoro...two is Nami...three is Usopp...four is Chopper...five is Robin...and...six is you!"

"I'm not joining!"

"Yosh! It's official! See you later at the party!"

Party? What party. He didn't even say where or when. Whatever, Sanji wouldn't be bothered to join anyway.

It was six. Sanji did nothing all day. He stared at the bottom of the bunk bed for two straight hours already. He needed to find something to do. His first thought was Baratie. But the old geezer said something about not being open tonight. His roommate hadn't come back, it's probably best he'd never come back, but he just wanted to do something, anything! Suddenly an idea crossed his mind.

The party.

"Pffff..."

He couldn't go, he was told nothing about it. Maybe he should just cook something instead. He swiped his phone off the coffee table and entered his password. Wrong. Must've misspelled something.

ILOVELAIDES0302

Wrong again. He tried a couple more times before it got locked and returned him back to his lock screen. But the background wasn't he remembered. The background was a blonde haired man with a scar in his left eye and a black haired man with freckles. And in the center, was a boy with a straw hat. Out of nowhere, the phone started ringing. Not really knowing what to do, he answered.

"Hey..."

"Who's this?"

A deep voice gruffed out.

"It's me. Sanji. The guy you meet in... Zoro's dorm?"

Sanji heard a growl from the other end and sounds of the phone being passed around.

"It's you with the curly eyebrows right? Come over right now!"

A familiar voice boomed.

"I don't know where you are."

"What's our dorm number again Torao? Oh. Fifty five! Okay, see you lateerrrrr!"

Sanji made his way to dorm number fifty five with Luffy's phone in his hand. Soon he approached dorm number fifty five. He knocked gingerly on the door, soon after, the door opened and an arm basically roped Sanji in.

"Everyone! This is Sanji!"

Everyone cheered except for someone wearing a fur hat and a yellow hoodie.

"Uhh... I'm just here to return the phone...so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave..."

"Aww...Sanji! You're no fun!"

Luffy pouted. Suddenly a orange haired lady appeared in his vision along with a lady whose hair has the same shade of black as Luffy. His eyes turned to hearts as made his grand entrance to impress the ladies.

"I didn't know such marvelous ladies would be participating in this party. If I had known, then I should've come earlier."

Sanji said while pouring some wine into the ladies wine glasses.

"I'm Sanji. Pleasure to meet you both."

"Thank you Sanji-kun. I'm Nami."

"Robin if you will."

Sanji limbs turned noodle like limp as he danced around with hearts in his eyes.

"What is that curly moron doing now."

Sanji's ear twitched as he faced the marimo.

"Just what were you saying to me?"

"You heard that?"

He turned away with a 'che', and went to get some drinks. While everyone is enjoying themselves and having an overall great time, Sanji just sat in the corner twirling his glass. He had a couple shots already, yet the alcohol wasn't helping him loosen up. He stood up and walked to the fridge, and took a huge bottle of vodka. Once Sanji downed the bottle, he was already feeling tipsy, and his vision was starting to haze.

"Hey! You *hic stupid marimo..."

Sanji slurred as he wobbled to Zoro. Zoro's blushed slightly when Sanji wrapped his arms around his waist and rubbed against him while saying something inaudible.

"Jesus! How much did you have?"

Sanji lifted up his finger weakly and pointed at the empty bottle. Nami walked over and gave a close inspection to the empty bottle.

"This is straight vodka. Who gave this to him?"

Sanji let go of Zoro and started crying.

"You...you know! I...*hic had no friends! Everyone was...you know, do'in their own thing. And I felt lonely...*hic."

Sanji mumbled.

"Oh. Well, how about a game of true or dare?"

Nami suggested. Even though everyone was shaking their head, except for Luffy, Nami went on anyway.

"Yeah! Yeah..."

Sanji stumbled to their little circle and sat down next to Zoro. Nami spun the bottle and it landed on Luffy.

"Dare!"

"Okay. I dare you...to kiss whoever's next to you."

Luffy looked right and stared at Law. Law immediately looked like he saw death itself and left the circle while Luffy tackled him to the ground.

"Get off! Strawhat-ya!"

Suddenly Law stopped struggling and just stopped moving and laid there motionless with a expression of 'what the actual fuck just happened?'.

"Done! Is that all you got Nami?"

Luffy said cheerily while sitting back in his previous spot.

"Well. I think Law's out."

Nami spun the bottle again. It landed on Zoro.

"Ugh..."

Nami's face turned smug as she turned to Zoro.

"Dare."

"Kiss your roommate."

"Can you stop with all this fucking kissing?"

Zoro looked at Sanji. His face was flushed, his hair was messed up, and he looked as if he was high. Which Sanji probably was. Zoro deeply regret choosing dare. But it was the best option when it came to Nami.

"There is no way in hell I'm kissing him. I've barely known him!"

"Aww! That's a shame! You've got a pretty face!"

Sanji slurred.

"Do it!"

Nami pressed. That damn witch, she's already got her phone out. With limited options, Zoro slowly leaned in, only to have Sanji vomit directly in Zoro's face. Zoro took a few seconds to react before he realised what was going on.

"I...*hic don't feel so good..."

"Uhh... Sanji-kun, how about head back to dorm with Zoro to clean up and get some rest? I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Of course... mademoiselle."

Zoro immediately ran to the toilet to wash his face. He wasn't a germaphobe, but God damn was the smell getting to him. He was pretty sure he could taste it too. He took a look at the mirror and saw Sanji's vomit stained his favourite shirt and his haramaki.

"Motherfucker! That was my favourite shirt!"

He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Nami trying to sober up Sanji.

"Zoro! Bring him back to dorm and take care of him!"

"Why me?!"

"You're his roommate! Say one more word and I'll triple your interest!"

Zoro held his hands in defence and utter defeat. Nami had so many things to blackmail him with.

"And Luffy! Go make sure he doesn't get lost!"

Luffy saluted to Nami and helped Sanji up to his feet.

"It's that way Zoro!"

With lots of trial and error, Zoro finally made it to his dorm. He waved Luffy off and opened the door to his dorm. He laid Sanji on the bottom bunk and headed to the shower. After a shower, Zoro was feeling a whole lot more refreshed. When he came out, he realised Sanji had thrown up yet again on the carpet and was currently dry heaving in the kitchen sink. Zoro patted Sanji's back as he lurched into the sink. After he was done, Sanji slumped onto the floor.

"Drink up."

Sanji grabbed the glass in Zoro's hand and drank it all. He waited for a bit and nothing came up. Sanji rubbed his temples to soothe his headache. He was slightly more clear headed now.

"Ugh. I feel like shit."

"You look like it too. Come on, let's get you dressed up then you can get some rest."

Sanji gave Zoro some instructions on where his clothes were and Zoro helped Sanji get into his pyjamas. Zoro carried Sanji bridal style, in which Sanji was too tired to complain. He laid Sanji down and before he knew it, Sanji was out cold. Zoro thought about going back to the party. But Nami would probably nag about not taking care of curly and charge him again. Suddenly he heard a few whimpers from Sanji. He was twisting and turning, face wet from from tears while still being asleep. Zoro had no idea what to do. Comfort him? He just known Sanji for a couple hours, and all he knew about Sanji was that he was an annoying fuck that insulted his hair non stop. Zoro yawned. He ain't got no time for this shit. He climbed to the top bunk bunk and proceeded to go to sleep.

"No...no...No!"

Sanji's eyelids flew open and he immediately sat up. He regretted his decision afterwards though, painful ringing echoed in his ears and his head felt like his skull was being ripped apart by someone's bare hands. His mouth was like a desert, and his throat felt like he swallowed a bunch of sand. He sniffed the air and almost puked. There was a horrific smell, and Sanji gagged whenever he smelt it. He pinched his nose and used his mouth to breathe instead. He got off bed and felt something wet on the bottom of his feet. He gave a closer inspection to the carpet and concluded that the didn't want to know more about what happened to the poor carpet. He closed the door to the room and took a deep breathe. Only to gag again at the smell of something burnt. He pinched the nose and opened up all the windows in the room. Eventually the smell subsided and Sanji was finally able to take a deep breath and fill his lungs up with air. He sat down on the couch and could finally relax without fifty horrible smells bombarding him.

"Perfect timing."

The moss head emerged from the kitchen and Sanji's stomach did a flip. What the hell was the marimo doing in the kitchen? He placed a stack of pancakes with a little maple syrup drizzled on top and a glass of water in front of Sanji.

"Eat."

"I don't think I can."

Sanji was telling the truth here. He felt like if anything entered his stomach would come right back out. He hated wasting food, but he just physically couldn't.

"Try it first. Then say if you can or not."

Sanji sighed. The moss head was right, he should try before deciding. He lifted his fork and took a small bite out of a pancake. Sanji expected the sweetness of the maple syrup to be overbearing, but the it tastes more mild than he is used to, so it didn't upset Sanji's stomach. He could eat this.

"What did you do to the syrup? It tastes a bit more mild than what I'm used to."

"I boiled it down and replaced some of it with water to thin it out."

"Wow."

"What do you mean 'wow'?"

Sanji clapped his hands. He was kinda impressed by the marimo.

"I'll give credit where credit is due. Pancakes are a little burnt though."

Sanji took another bite and sipped some water. Soon, he ate the entire stack and his stomach was fine.

"So. You were pretty drunk yesterday."

"Yeah, I guess. Can you fill me in on what happened?"

Zoro leaned back on his chair and clicked his tongue.

"Oh? You don't remember?"

"No you jackass. That's why I'm asking you."

Zoro smirked amusedly. That smirk concerned Sanji. What did he do while he was drunk?

"Everyone was playing true or dare, and Nami dared...you to kiss your roommate. And..."

Zoro made two hand gestures to indicate kissing. Sanji turned ghost white. He instantly started wiping his face furiously and went to the toilet to wash his face with probably bleach and Zoro headed in after him.

"Dude. Calm down."

"YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? I KISSED YOUR UGLY ASS!!"

"Look. I made it up."

Sanji stopped and looked back at the marimo. And tackled him to the ground.

"You tell me what happened yesterday. Or else."

"You think you can hold me down like that?"

Zoro pried off Sanji's hands, which were pinning Zoro's shoulder blades. Sanji smirked smugly and kicked Zoro in the balls. Sanji observed Zoro's facial expression go from confident to pure agony. He let go of Sanji's hands and rolls over grabbing his private parts while cursing in pain.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you over your caveman grunting."

"I'm tired of arguing with you."

"Seriously. What happened."

Zoro quickly recovered and got back up with a blush covering most of face. He hated showing weakness like that.

"You threw up in my face."

Sanji clapped and started laughing.

"Drunk me, good one!"

After the adrenaline subsided, he felt his headache come back.

"Ah shit. My headaches back."

"Painkillers are in the kitchen."

Sanji walked to the kitchen to discover, all his pans scratched, burn marks on the ceiling, batter everywhere and just an overall mess.

"MOSS HEAD. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?"

Sanji regret yelling though. His headache got worse by the second.

"Oh right. Forgot to tell you that. Didn't know how to pancakes from scratch."

Sanji rolled his eyes so far back Zoro couldn't see them anymore. Sanji at this point wanted to strangle the damn marimo.

"Y'know. There's this thing called the internet?"

"Phone died."

Sanji didn't bother arguing. At least they were even now. Zoro took care of Sanji, even when he threw up in Zoro's face, but in return destroyed his kitchen. He hated owing people. After consuming some painkillers, Sanji felt sleepy.

"Listen up marimo. When I wake up, the kitchen better be bleached clean. Or else!"

Sanji walked into the bedroom, ignoring the growing smell of the carpet and headed straight to sleep.

Sanji was in the room with nothing but white. Suddenly, a very familiar moss head appeared out of nowhere.

"You marimo, what are you doing in here?"

No response. Zoro fell backwards, but instead of hitting something solid, he fell through the ground like it was water. Sanji touched the ground, it felt like water, but Sanji's hand didn't get wet. He wanted to know what was beneath. He slowly dipped his toes into the strange substance, and soon, he got sucked into the void. He was falling. Sanji couldn't see an end to the pit, it just went on and on. Usually, he would be panicking, and finding a way out of this, but he felt awfully calm.

"Fuck!"

He heard in a distance. Out of nowhere, Zoro came in shaking him, the black around him shattered, and Sanji started to panic.

"Zoro! What's going on?"

"There's a fire!"

The pit's apparent bottom burst into flames, engulfing Zoro and Sanji within them. Sanji looked at Zoro, whose hand was fading away to ash.

"Sanji, I'm so sorry..."

"NO ZORO!"

The flames surrounded Zoro, and by the time the flames backed down. Zoro was nothing but ash floating about.

"About your kitchen..."

Sanji jolted awake so fast he hit his head on the bottom of the top bunk.

"God, you're finally awake."

Sanji looked at Zoro. He was still intact.

"The fuck you staring at?"

Sanji smiled. He was the same snarky ass as he remembered. Sanji without a thought embraced him into a hug. Zoro stiffened at the sudden increase of contact, but still awkwardly wrapped his hands around Sanji. Sanji pulled away and looked at Zoro. Was he blushing? Anyway, Sanji coughed to break the atmosphere around them. Sanji got out of bed and headed to kitchen. Unexpectedly, the kitchen looked squeaky clean. Everything was done to perfection. Though his pans were still scratched, it was how it was when Sanji moved in.

"You've really outdone yourself. Good job you idiot moss head!"

"Did you really have to insult me at the end? Dartboard brow?"

Before Sanji could retaliate, his stomach grumbled. Zoro raised a brow.

"I can show you what real cooking us like."

Sanji went to the local grocery store to do some shopping, and Zoro decided to tag along.

"Can I ask why you woke up screaming?"

Sanji's stomach coiled tightly. Could he tell him? He'd just known him for a day, and they mostly bond through insults.

"You don't have to tell me. I also used to nightmares too. It can be tough."

Sanji didn't expect the marimo to have any nightmares. He looked tough, and it seems weird that he still suffers from something like nightmares. But who was he to judge, he was suffering from them right now.

"Can I ask for the details?"

Sanji said while passing the drink asle.

"I had a rival. We used to fight everyday. And I lost to every single matchup. All two thousand of them."

Zoro replied while tossing three sake bottles into Sanji's cart.

"Loser."

Sanji scoffed.

"But on the last fight, she still won, yet...she said she I would eventually beat her. Because I was a man. I told her that was bullshit and we promised each other that either one of us would be world's best swordman. And..."

Zoro's breathe hitched. Sanji pat his back.

"It's okay. You don't have say it to me."

"No. This is when I can prove I've gotten over this."

Zoro's hands balled into fists. He was determined to not let this faze him ever again. He is going to keep his promise. That's what Kuina would have wanted. He hastily wiped away his tears.

"The next day, she fell down the stairs and died."

"Life can be fragile."

Sanji finished paying and started heading back to campus with Zoro carrying their groceries.

"That's not all. I kept my promise...up until...Mihawk came. You know him?"

Sanji tilted his head. He heard that name before.

"Isn't that the world's best swordman?"

"Yeah. I challenged him, and lost. Big time. And, I quit being a swordsman. I made that decision on the spur of the moment and never then have I not regret it. I was stupid at the time. And I thought I failed Kuina. The rival. I kept having nightmares of her, she was so disappointed in me, and everyday, I feel like her soul had come to haunt me through her sword."

Sanji stayed silent. He didn't know the moss head had gone through so much.

"But then Luffy came around."

"You mean that guy in the straw hat?"

Zoro smiled.

"Yeah. Him."

Sanji unlocked the door to their dorm and they both collapsed onto the floor.

"What's so special about him?"

"He...I don't know how he did, but he did. He was super annoying, naïve but he helped me. I picked up swordfighting again, and those nightmares never came back."

"Are you gay or straight?"

Zoro sat back up and looked at Sanji who was still lying down.

"What is that? I share my heartfelt story and hit me with that? Do you have conscience?"

Sanji also sat up and glanced at Zoro then shrugged.

"Gay."

Sanji did not expect that. His heart squeezed at the metion of Zoro's sexuality. He felt a slight pang of jealousy. Why was he feeling like this! He asked him, it was natural of him to answer!

"One hundred percent straight."

"I can tell."

Zoro said.

Sanji got back up. It was time for dinner. He headed to the kitchen and put on his 'kiss the cook' apron.

"Oi. You mind if I call Luffy and the others to come over for dinner?"

Zoro called from the living room. Sanji exhaled heavily. He was really craving a rest after cooking, but he simply couldn't ignore the thought of someone who was hungry.

"Sure."

Sanji was almost finished with the last dish, and Luffy peeked into the kitchen for his hundredth time, but what was done was done. He drizzled the wine reduction over the steak and dumped the pan into the sink. He carried the last dish onto the dinning table. Luffy was banging the table with forks, Zoro was drinking sake, Law was wondering why he was even here, probably dragged by Luffy, Nami was looking beautiful as usual, Robin was reading, Chopper was copying Luffy, and Usopp was doing the same as Chopper and Luffy.

"Bon appetit."

Everyone started digging into Sanji delicious food, and Sanji did not expect Luffy to be such a glutton. Everyone was guarding their plates with caution while Luffy stole from anyone who dropped their guard.

"Sanji! Yummy! See, I told you guys! He should be our chef!"

"Good to see you're doing alright, Sanji-kun."

"Of course I'm okay! Thank you for worrying about me!"

Sanji did his signature noodle arms as he danced around.

"Hey. Not to rub it in, but I was the one who took care of him?"

Sanji glared Zoro.

"You're washing the carpet. Mar. I. Mo."

"What did you call me? Love love machine gun?"

"Love is always a hurricane. A muscle head like you wouldn't understand. Your brain is filled with nothing but grass anyway."

Zoro flipped Sanji off. Then they basically spent the rest of the dinner arguing.

After everyone left, Sanji started on cleaning. As he was washing the plates, he suddenly felt if the plate was taken away before he could place it down on the counter. He looked to his left. Zoro was there, wiping the plates with a towel.

"You marimo! I didn't ask for your help!"

Zoro shrugged.

"You didn't bat me away at first, I thought you were okay with it."

Sanji mentally facepalmed. Damnit! He was so focused on washing the dishes he didn't even realize the stupid national treasure next to him. Sanji waved it off, he wanted some extra help either way. But deep inside, he felt something, really difficult to describe, rather faint, but Sanji felt it for sure. Sanji swept it away. He was probably tired or something.

Sanji stepped on the bare wood floor. Zoro had removed the disgusting carpet away, and all Sanji wanted was to sleep all his worries away. Except that his prime worry was nightmares.

Zoro inspected the sleeping blonde. His chest rose and fell steadily, he shifted a couple times, the bangs on his left side of his face fell behind his ears. Revealing both his eyebrows. Zoro felt his face warm at the sight of such a peaceful Sanji. Zoro sat beside Sanji, he thought about the conversation they had earlier about Sanji's nightmares. As on cue, Sanji started whimpering in what looks like pain. His eyes brimmed with tears as yelled out in agony. He was tossing and turning, his nose running, face splotched with tears. He reached out in desperation, only to slowly fall back to his side. What ever nightmare he was having, it wasn't pretty. Silent whispers, whines, it hurt Zoro. Having personal experience, he knew how it felt, seeing your deepest fears come to reality, and when you wake up, it can be even worse. You feel like you're all alone, in a dark and unforgiving world. With no one to comfort you. Zoro didn't know Sanji for long, but if he could help him a little out of something he knew so well. So be it.

This could either be the best or worst decision in Zoro's life. He remembered when he had nightmares, Luffy would shamelessly slide into Zoro's bed and snuggled along with him. Even though it was weird and awkward at first, it just felt good to have someone by your side when you woke up. It felt warm and comforting. Luffy wouldn't always come, Zoro could understand that, he had his own house, he lived with his brothers. But he remembered those nights were the best nights of sleep ever.

But the problem was Luffy was different. He had absolutely no interest in sex and whatever. Zoro knew that very well what Luffy would do and what he wouldn't. He knew Luffy. And Luffy knew him. It was a bond that nothing can shatter. Luffy didn't care about what other people thought. Whether people people thought he was homosexual who whatever. But Sanji on the other hand, wasn't familiar with Zoro. He couldn't have Sanji find out that Zoro slept in the same bed as him! He would freak out. Not the greatest option. He sat by Sanji and ran his fingers through Sanji's hair. Sanji winced at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed. Zoro gently lifted Sanji's head so it could rest on Zoro's lap. Sanji stirred a little, but his soft snoring soon can be heard again. He snuggled closer to Zoro, a soft smile appearing on his face. Zoro started humming a lullaby.

"Where am I?"

Sanji was in a dungeon, all four of his limbs chained against the wall. The room reeked of rotting flesh and blood. Sanji started to panic. Do dungeons even exist anymore? If so, why was he in one? He heard cracking of metal, and his head whipped to the left. Someone was opening the gate! Sanji was saved! But instead someone with a briefcase entered, with a mask covering most of his features.

"Who are you?"

The man put on some medical gloves and opened his briefcase.

"Let's just say I'm an old acquaintance."

Sanji did not like that. He's seen far too many movies to know what it truly means. It mean bad news. Sanji took a small peak at the insides of the briefcase and immediately turned ghost white. It was filled to the brim with sharp metal tools, each looking more bizarre than the next. But one thing for sure was those things were meant to hurt. Real bad. The man reached into his pocket and reached for a collar. He put it Sanji despite Sanji struggling. He took a key and unlocked Sanji's hand and leg cuffs. Sanji's instinct was to bolt to the exit which was left open.

"Bad boy. Trying to leave?"

Jolts of energy surged through Sanji's whole body. Pain immediately consumed him. His limbs numbed, his brain felt like it was gonna explode. Sanji collapsed into the ground, not having any energy to move even an inch. The man walked to him, taking both his arms and putting them in front. He took out a hammer and showed it to Sanji.

"I know your weakness..."

The man didn't have to finish his sentence for Sanji to know what he was saying. Tears filled his eyes and he begged.

"Please... anything but them..."

The man twirled the hammer around, and smashed it against Sanji's hands. The sound of bone crushing echoed throughout the room. Sanji screamed out in pain and despair. Blood seeped out his hands, his hands were a bruised mess, before Sanji could even calm himself, the man mercilessly swung at Sanji's hands. After a couple more swings, Sanji's hands looked nothing more than a few broken twigs, his bones clearly visible. Sanji didn't even want to open his eyes, tears clouded his vision, and his heart ached. His dream was crushed. His dream of finding All Blue, being a world class chef... Suddenly, a familiar tune caught his ear. The landscape around him melted away.

"What is this? No... NOOOOOO!"

The man screamed before also evaporating. All of a sudden, the room turned white. Sanji looked at his hands, they were completely healed! Another man approached him, Sanji hissed at him. But the man grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Zoro...?"

Sanji hugged Zoro.

"Thank you..."

Sanji's eyes cracked open. That was a crazy dream. And beyond that, Zoro was the one who saved him? He took a look at his hands, can't too careful. He heard loud snoring and realized he was sleeping on something else. Not his pillow. He looked up, and saw Zoro sleeping. Normally, Sanji would kick the hell out of him. But he couldn't. He felt like, deep down, he owed him. The grass for brains actually bothered to help him sleep better.

"Hey...wake up."

Sanji gently nudged the sleeping man. Zoro stirred a bit, but his eyes soon opened.

"Oh sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No."

Sanji got off Zoro's lap and properly faced him. He looked adorable. His hair was messy, there a a mark on his eye from sleeping, and Sanji could tell Zoro had been drooling.

"I don't understand. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Zoro shrugged.

"I know how it feels to have nightmares. And...I felt like I should help you."

Sanji paused, he then tugged Zoro's shirt collar and dragged him close, noses basically touching. Zoro's heart skipped a beat with how close they were.

"I... don't...need your pity."

Sanji released his grip and stormed to the bathroom. Sanji looked at himself in the mirror. Why the hell did he do that? He wanted to genuinely thank him, yet his reflexes were to threaten him? Sanji slumped to the ground. Hopefully he didn't take it seriously. He knew deep down, Zoro was the one who tried to stay awake to help Sanji with sleep, and here he was, not even showing a bit of thankfulness. What was this natural reaction to belittle the poor moss head? Granted, he's probably too much of an idiot to actually get to him. He splashed some cold, crisp water onto his face. He needed to clear his head.

"Okay. I'll apologize to him."

He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Zoro leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Look. Zoro. I'm sorry. I didn't think through what I was saying...and I'm sorry. I know you're trying to help me. I was stupid."

"It's fine. Don't sweat about it."

Zoro said before entering the bathroom. Zoro was being overly calm. He must be hiding something. Or Sanji's just overthinking everything like he always does. He went to cook some breakfast for the both of them, but it never left his mind what happened this morning.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange. How he wanted to thank Zoro, yet it took a turn and transformed into a threat. Maybe it was their natural hatred for each other. Sanji shook his head and focused on what he should make for Zoro. What did he like? He heard the bathroom door open and yelled out.

"Oi! What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't care!"

Zoro yelled in reply. Now what was Sanji gonna do. He wanted to personally thank Zoro by making something he likes, now he can't even do that! Sanji felt he shouldn't press Zoro into telling him, that defeats the purpose if Sanji has to pry it out of Zoro. Sanji scratched the side of his head. He thought about doing French Toast or pancakes, muffins, some sort of pastry, but Zoro fucked his kitchen up and used up everything for experimenting, and Sanji didn't have much to work with after having a big dinner yesterday night. The only kind of option was rice. Sanji needed to buy some more groceries after.

"Breakfast's ready."

Sanji said, placing down a plate of onigiri. Zoro didn't take two looks at it and shoved it down his throat. It was kinda hard to read the marimo. Did he like it or not? Sanji found himself staring, so he bit into his onigiri to distract his sight. Zoro left the dinner table and headed to the door. He slid three sword like things down his haramaki and opened the door to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"We have to deal with some unfinished business. Me and Luffy, I mean."

"Oh. Okay...then."

Zoro looked at Sanji dead in the eyes. Sanji avoided eye contact, uncomfortably squirming in his seat.

"You seem...sad."

"Now why would I?"

Zoro pulled out and shrugged.

"I'm just good reading people. I know you're hiding something. I won't ask in case you're worried."

Zoro smiled and left. Sanji was left there, perplexed.

He was hiding something?

Sanji bit his lip, why? Why? Why? This God damn marimo was getting on his nerves. He sighed, he needed some time alone. Sanji went to beach and kicked the pebbles, hard. He needed a vent. He picked up a pebble and threw towards the water. It skipped a few times before sinking. He channeled all his bent up frustrations and angry and directed it towards the small pebble. The pebble didn't even skip this time, it just sunk without a trace. He checked his phone. The crap geezer had relieved Sanji of his duties in Baratie for God knows why. Even though he was pretty sure because he literally kicked out all the customers since they bad mouthed his food. And the restaurant got bad reviews ever since, losing regular customers. Can't say it was entirely his fault. He balled his fists and looked the waves, gently lapping against the sand. He felt so...out of control, of his own life. Baratie won't even let him in the doors. He had no friends. Not to mention his past.

He didn't know what he wanted to do.

He didn't know what steps to take.

He just didn't know...

He sat down on the wet sand with his knees crunched up to his chin. He reached down and grabbed a handful of sand. It fell down in clumps, dripping down. He reached behind him and grabbed some dry sand. It slipped out between his fingers, building a small mound of sand. He felt as he had no one beside him, he felt so alone. Despite feeling alone, he couldn't trust anyone. His gut never wrong. Is what Sanji believed at first. What if he was betrayed again? Tears swarmed the sides of his eyes.

"STOPPP!!!! Stop..."

He pulled on his hair, the memories he tried so hard to forget was flooding back in a instant.

"Don't worry Sanji! I've got your back!"

"You're just a slave. You need to be punished."

"We won't betray you! We're your friends."

"You disgust me. You disgusting pig."

"Wait! What are you doing? Stop! STOP!!"

They took advantage of his body, he remembered the horrible moments flashing inside his head. Sanji didn't know what to believe anymore.

"STOPPPPP!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

"Sanji. Sanji?"

Sanji felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wh- who's this..."

Sanji voice was weak and lacked energy. Sanji couldn't find his voice.

"It's...uh Zoro."

"I thought you had business."

"I did. It's been dealt with."

Sanji didn't have the strength toask any questions and stayed silent.

"So. What you doing here?"

"Nothing."

Sanji buried his head into his knees, he really did not feel like having a one on one conversation with a guy he probably can't trust. Zoro kicked one of the pebbles into the ocean, making a satisfying plop before sinking.

"Come on man. I heard screaming to yourself. That is definitely not nothing."

Zoro crossed his arms and sat down beside Sanji, pulling his swords out of haramaki and setting them aside.

"You nosy shit. You know something called privacy? Yeah, I need that right now."

Zoro dropped the conversation after that. Sanji was really glad that Zoro had a sense of privacy and wouldn't ask a billion questions about him. Sanji pulled out a cigarette and started smoking.

"Smoking does a whole lotta shit to your body, you know that?"

"No shit Sherlock. But it was too late for me by the time I realized."

Sanji turned to Zoro.

"Me and smoking is kinda like you and alcohol. Ain't it?"

"When Kuina died, I started drinking. That's how it started for me. Now I can't even get drunk."

"I dare that I can drink way more than you."

Sanji challenged. He kind of wanted a reason to get drunk and forget today ever happened.

"Mind you. I was the one who took care of your drunk ass. Swirly eyebrows."

"What'd you say to me?! Seaweed brains!"

They went on for a minute before Zoro's phone rang.

Zoro's facial expression morphed as he balled his fists. Sanji could tell it was serious.

"You keep him safe. I'm coming."

Zoro hung up.

"Uh. What happened?"

"Luffy's in trouble. They're fighting again."

Zoro got up and started running, and Sanji, with nothing to do, mindlessly tailed Zoro.

"Where is Luffy?"

"I'm going to find my bike first. It'll be faster."

"Do you know where you're going?" Sanji teased half-heartedly.

"Of course I do! It's just the the streets keep moving!"

Sanji sighed. He had no idea that the marimo had no sense of direction whatsoever. He couldn't figure out left from right, thought north equals up, and got lost in a straight alleyway.

"Did you memorise the address at least? Maybe I can bring you there."

"It's somewhere along Dressrosa Street...I think."

"Can you be anymore specific?!"

Zoro started blushing and mumbling something about the streets moving again.

"You're useless. It's too much of a hassle to find your bike. Geez, do you know where they're fighting?"

"Torao said they were fighting near campus."

Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand in a rush and dragged him to the bus stop to prevent from getting lost. Luckily a bus stopped by just as they arrived. Sanji and Zoro hopped on the bus, but Zoro couldn't help but notice that their hands were still linked.

"Uh. You can let go now."

Zoro said. Sanji turned slightly red and let go of Zoro's hand.

"That's what I keep telling you, the streets are movin-"

The bus came to the sudden halt. Zoro couldn't keep his balance and lurched forward. When Zoro opened his eyes, he realised. He was on top of Sanji. Zoro blushed and immediately got off Sanji. He swore he could hear a whistle with the other passengers. The bus started moving again with Sanji still on the ground so Zoro helped him up with the least amount of contact possible. They both get off the bus still flustered.

"Look! There's Torao!"

They both run towards Law.

"Torao! Fill me on what happened."

Zoro looked towards Law's direction and saw a blood soaked Luffy fighting Kidd.

"Kidd got salty about Luffy winning the last fight so he picked another fight with him. But he's not fighting fair this time. He's got a knife. I tried convincing Luffy to refuse, but you know how he is."

Indeed, Kidd was holding a Swiss blade stained with blood.

"If this goes on, Luffy might be in danger. But we can do is hope that he wins."

Zoro, Law and a slightly confused Sanji anxiously watch Kidd and Luffy duke it out.

Kidd dashed forward with his knife and Luffy barely dodged. Kidd sprinted forward again, but this time, he stuck his leg out and tripped Luffy over and stabbed his arm. Luffy screamed out in pain and carefully pressed down on his wound.

Luffy bolted sideways, fast enough to get out of Kidd's eye sight and managed get a good punch and snagged his knife.

"Good one Luffy!"

Luffy smirked and pocketed the knife. Kidd, being in shock of his only edge in the fight gone, Luffy snuck behind and hit Kidd with all his might which knocked Kidd onto his knees.

"Fight's over. Kidd." Luffy said with the knife next to Kidd's neck.

Kidd defeatedly held his hands up to surrender with a smirk on his face.

"Guess I can't beat you even if I play dirty. Straw hat."

"That's a nice knife. You mind me keeping it as a prize?"

"Whatever. But if I win next time, you better wager something."

Luffy walked over to Zoro with his signature smirk and fainted.

"Oi! Luffy!"

Zoro caught Luffy on his arms and let Law examine him.

"Torao, is it serious?"

Law checked his pulse and leaned in to check his breathing.

"It's fine. He's just tired. I'll bring him back to my dorm."

Zoro and Law carefully helped an unconscious Luffy to their dorm.

Sanji followed them around, kind of like a lost puppy. He could have gone in any moment but he just thought he should stay. But for what?

"You're finally awake?"

Zoro said. Sitting beside Luffy.

They're so close. They trust each other so much. Why can't he trust like them?

"Curly! You mind cooking something for Luffy?"

Sanji nodded and headed to the kitchen. He rolled up his sleeves and started cooking. After cooking, Sanji just went back to his dorm and left Zoro behind. He felt somewhat, lost.

Torao, Luffy, Zoro, they trusted each other. But he couldn't. The tightening coil in his stomach would never cease.

"Hey! Sanji! Thank you for the food! This means your joining our crew now!"

Sanji couldn't sense any other scheme in his tone. No anger, just pure joy. Maybe joining this so called pirate crew would be the key to trusting people again. Just maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

"Luffy's hosting a party. Wanna come?"

The phone in Sanji's hand fell flat on his face.

"Why..." Sanji said while still grimacing in pain.

"Just asking."

Sanji sighed. It wasn't like he had any plans for tonight.

"Sure."

Boy. He regret this. Someone had the bright idea of giving Luffy alcohol and he was now dancing on the tables while Law rethinks his entire existence hiding under one. Zoro was drinking as usual and smiled at Luffy's absurdity. They get along really well...

Sanji sipped on the apple juice Zoro insisted on giving Sanji, complaining that he won't take care of Sanji if he gets drunk. He could have ignored him, but he just didn't.

"There's one game a party can't go without!"

Nami pulled out a empty bottle and smiled.

"We didn't play enough since Sanji-kun wasn't feeling well last time, so let's play truth or dare!"

Like always, Luffy was only one excited for it. The others unwillingly gathered into a circle and Luffy spun the bottle. It landed on Vivi.

"Oh no!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." Nami reassured.

"WITH A PRICE ONE HUNDRED BERRIES!" Nami said with dollar signs gleaming in her eyes.

"What are you, the devil?" Usopp said.

Nami snickered and gestured to Vivi.

"I think...truth."

Everyone hung the heads as Nami prepared her killer question. Another amateur would be brutally slain by Nami. When it comes to Nami, it was an unspoken rule to NEVER CHOOSE TRUTH.

Nami always comes up with the most specific questions ever, digging and finding dirt that you would think would be safe from that her, you're wrong.

"What's your most embarrassing memory?"

"Huh?"

Everyone but Luffy, Vivi and Sanji drop their mouth open. That was the tamest question that Nami asked in the history of truth or dare.

"Well...I imagined my uncle as an eagle and I would climb on his back and pretend to fly..."

Nami frowned as she took notes.

"That's not that embarrassing. I'm going to need more dirt on Vivi or ten million berries are about to slip away!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Nami smiled sweetly while she hid her blackmailing notebook. She spun the bottle again and it landed on herself.

"Truth."

It's almost mocking, that Nami chose truth.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Sanji immediately asked.

"No. I think I'm in need of one though!"

Nami said teasingly with her tongue sticking out. Sanji's eyes turned heart shaped as he rushed to hold her hand.

"I will be the Prince Charming that will fill the aching gap in your heart."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing newbie! Nami, that question doesn't count!" Usopp yelled.

"Who are you?"

"The brave Usopp-sama that has over eight thousand people under his command! You better watch out! Zoro! Kick his ass!"

Zoro sighed and put down his glass. He got up and walked away.

"Where is he going?"

"He's... going to the bathroom."

When Zoro came back out, everything was resolved and they continued playing.

"This is boring... nobody picked truth."

Nami held the bottle in hand as everyone took a gulp. What game was Nami going to come up now? Nami spun the bottle a couple of times with her hand, and suddenly, her eyes flashed as she slammed the bottle back down on the ground.

"Let's play bottle spin!"

Everyone collectively groaned.

"You're up first Zoro."

Zoro clenched the bottle in hand, hoping it would do him a favour and explode. They wasn't really anyone he felt okay with bottle spin. But still he spun the bottle and wished that the gods would take pity on him. He was a prideful man, so Zoro was truly desperate to beg to the heavens despite being non religious.

It landed on Sanji. Last time, Sanji threw up on his face. Did God really want to see him kiss this ugly curly dartboard? Still, beats Luffy. Zoro looked up and saw Sanji who had an absolutely horrified expression.

Sanji has never actually kissed or touched a women before. And now his first kiss was going to be a god damn marimo.

"The sooner we get this over with, the better."

Zoro inched closer to Sanji and Sanji did the same. The uncomfortable air growing by the second. Zoro closed his eyes and slowly moved forward. It seemed like hours but nothing happened. He felt a little push on his back and his eyes darted backward. His eyes marked betrayal as Nami was the one behind everything.

Zoro lips were met with Sanji's. Sanji's lips were soft and delicate, and tasted faintly of wine and seafood. It was nothing like Zoro felt, warm and longing. His thoughts were cut short since Sanji had ripped away violently wiping his lips.

Zoro's heart sunk a little and wiped his mouth too. The rest of the game was just Luffy terrorising and scaring everyone away. Zoro went back to his dorm and laid in bed. His head was kinda empty. Sanji came back a little later and has been in the bathroom ever since.

Did he do something wrong? Should he have pulled away earlier? Damnit! Why was he thinking about it so much? He pulled his phone out and started scrolling through Instagram.

The bathroom door opened, and Sanji walked out with his eyes and nose slightly red.

"Sanji. Is... everything okay?"

Zoro asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I freaked out earlier. I didn't really mean it. It just brought back, memories."

Zoro got up from bed and looked at Sanji.

"You mind talking about it?"

Sanji sat next to Zoro and laid back.

"I... don't know."

"I'm sorry for asking."

Zoro stood up and went to the kitchen to get a beer. After finishing, he went back his room and found Sanji had already passed out. Zoro sighed and climbed the ladder to the top bunk.

Sanji gave him a strange feeling. It wasn't love, hate, sadness then what was it? Just a feeling, tightening in his stomach every time he saw Sanji.

Suddenly, he heard whimpering from under. Zoro thought he could sleep through it, but the it was slowly turning unbearable. They held incredible emotion, and it hurt Zoro. For someone that nightmares plague him for so many years, he knew how much it hurt.

"Zoro... don't go..."

The bed creaked violently, Zoro could hear the tossing and turning under the bed. Whimpers, screams, Zoro heard it all.

"Zoro, please..."

Before he knew it, Zoro climbed down the ladder and sat beside Sanji. His face was wet with tears, his hand clutching onto the blankets while his legs thrashed wildly. He didn't know what was the big step from recovering from nightmares, but what Luffy did was sleep with him.

Zoro didn't know what it was that helped him so much, but Luffy would cuddle next to him, his nightmares would always disappear. Zoro only knew Sanji for a few days, but Zoro felt as if he had the responsibility to take care of Sanji. He knew none of the past, none of his family, something...just clicked.

Zoro got bed with Sanji, and slowly wrapped his arms around him. Sanji immediately stopped thrashing around and calmed down.

"Of all the people, why do I have a crush on you?"

Sanji was in a field of flowers. The soft wind blowing, causing flower petals to fly everywhere.

Where was he?

Why was he here?

The skies were clear, the soft gentle breeze carried the smell of flowers everywhere. Sanji started walking.

Where was he going?

Why were his legs moving?

Suddenly the sky flashed with thunder as it turned dark. Rain poured from the skies as if they were god's tears.

He felt so empty.

So lonely.

Multiple shadows emerged in front of Sanji, their faces blurred black.

"You're a disappointment. Sanji."

Sanji looked up, and the shadow took the look of his father. He kicked him back, while Sanji tried to retaliate, his limbs felt like stone.

"You're nothing but a failure."

"Do you think you have worth in this world?"

"Snap out of your delusions, Sanji."

"You should just perish."

"Shut up..."

Sanji covered his ears, but he could still hear their voices, echoing louder and louder, the flowers around him wilted, plunging Sanji into complete darkness.

"Just die already."

"Nobody cares about you."

"Please...stop..."

Sanji was falling. Surrounding him was nothing but black. Suddenly he fall stopped. Sanji tried to move, but he couldn't. His limbs were controlled by thin threads, like a puppet. A light cast down in the darkness, revealing someone.

"Zoro...?"

Zoro was standing there, his eyes filled with emptiness, and his hands behind his back. Zoro took out a knife, and stabbed himself in the stomach. Blood splattered everywhere as Zoro fell limp onto the ground.

"Zoro... don't go..."

Sanji clenched his fists, tears slipping down his face.

"Zoro...please!"

The light on Zoro dimmed as another was cast. A familiar orange head was this time revealed.

"Nami-san?"

Nami was inside a cage, her eyes filled with fear and horror.

"Sanji-kun! Please save me!"

Sanji wanted to move, but it was all useless. One by one, everyone important to him died. Finally, the threads snapped and Sanji fell onto his knees. The floor was nothing but a sea of blood.

"Sanji."

Sanji looked up, he had no hope anymore. Everything, was gone.

"Mom?"

The blonde woman walked closer, the blood she stepped on turning to white. When she was close enough, she hugged Sanji tightly and started humming a lullaby.

"It's okay now Sanji. Hold me to me."

"Mom..."

" I love you Sanji."

Sanji hugged her even more tightly, he didn't ever want to let go.

Sanji slowly opened his eyes. He was awake. It was about eight so he should make breakfast for himself and marimo-kun. Sanji felt an uncomfortable warmth behind him and something wrapping around his waist. He turned around and saw the walking lawn himself had his arms around Sanji.

"What the fuck?"

Sanji whisper-shouted. His first instinct was to kick the living hell out of the marimo but Sanji gave it an extra thought, Zoro was the probably the one who helped Sanji yesterday out of his nightmare. Sanji lowered his leg and covered Zoro with his blanket then let him sleep for a little longer.

After finishing breakfast, Sanji went back to their room and gently nudged Zoro. His eyes slowly creaked open and sat up.

"You're going be late for classes. Just eat breakfast."

He stumbled to the bathroom then back to the dining table and stuffed his face with Sanji's homemade croissant along with some bacon and eggs.

"What's your first class?"

"I think gym."

They continued to eat their breakfast in silence until Zoro broke the ice.

"What about you?"

"Same."

"Oh."

By the time they finished, it was time for them to leave. They both packed their things and left together.

"Yo! Zoro! Sanji! You have gym too?"

"I thought we've over this Luffy."

Luffy threw his arms in the air and crushed Zoro worth a bear hug. Luffy might not look strong, but those hugs he give are really something. After changing in their gym clothes, they entered the gymnasium. And they saw the supposed coach standing in the middle surrounded by people taking gym.

"You're late."

"Grandpa?!!?! You're here? Aren't you retired?"

"Owwww!"

Luffy said massaging the bump on his head. He was hit by Garp's fist of love. Zoro took in a big breath.

"Who's he?"

Sanji quietly whispered to Zoro.

"Luffy's grandpa. He used to be in the marines and was good at his job. He was named as the hero of the marines but they say he's retired now."

"So he's a geezer."

Later, a bump emerged on Sanji's head. Garp overheard.

"One thousand push ups! One thousand pull ups!"

An hour later, Luffy along with Sanji and Zoro were lying on the floor of their own sweat with bumps on their heads.


End file.
